The present invention relates to a new and improved method for the indirect laying or aiming of a weapon, arranged upon a vehicle, at a target with the aid of an electronic firing data computer, and furthermore, pertains to novel apparatus for the performance of the aforementioned method.
Heretofore known systems of this type, for instance as disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 2,311,962, are relatively complicated, and thus, on the one hand, are not easy to operate and, on the other hand, prone to malfunction. As experience has shown, with such systems the danger exists of carrying out false settings and false readings, especially if the operating crew is working under difficult conditions.